Happily Ever After?
by Aussie Gagga
Summary: Will Jack and Angela ever get married?
1. No Divorce

The car ride home was quiet

**No Divorce**

Angela sat at her desk holding a skull in her hand. Brennan wanted a face ASAP so they could identify Jane Doe 154272008 but she was struggling. Like the woman at the airport from a couple of years ago, the skull had a lot of damage. Though in this case it wasn't deliberate, well not by her at least. Brennan had told her, both cheek bones had been broken and incorrectly set at least twice, the right eye socket broken at least three times and the chin broken in two places, and again incorrectly set. If she hadn't known better she would have thought whoever did the reconstruction had got it all wrong.

So intent on what she was doing she only jut registered the soft tap on the door. Turning in her seat Angela saw Amber Kipler, the private detective she and Jack had paid to find her husband Grayson Barasa. After the first, completely fruitless trip to ask him to sign the divorce papers Jack and Angela had waited a while and then sent her back. This time they armed her with more information, and a few pictures. Hoping if he heard and saw how happy they were he would relent and sign the papers.

Angela noted that the detective was not smiling.

"Ms Kipler," Angela began, setting the skull down and peeling off her gloves "I wasn't expecting you."

"No. I came straight from the airport. I thought you would like to be updated as soon as possible"

"From your face I am guessing the news is not good"

"Unfortunately, no" stated Ms. Kipler. "Mr Barasa is still adamant. No Divorce."

"Why?" asked Angela "Why does he want to stay married to me? I don't know him. I don't love him. And I certainly don't want to live in Florida"

"Mr Barasa is a complex man. He told me his beliefs, his culture, the way he was brought up all mean he cannot get divorced. He gets married he stays married"

"Who stays married?" asked Jack walking into the office. He stopped when he saw Amber Kipler. "Ms Kipler, I didn't see you. I am guessing you had no joy in Florida."

Jack walked over to Angela who was leaning against her desk. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, giving her a smile. Angela tried to return it but couldn't quite manage it.

"No. Sorry. He did however…," Ms Kipler trailed off looking at Angela.

"Ms Kipler, when are you going to get it. Anything you have to say to me you can say to Jack. We are in this together" said Angela.

"Ms Montenegro. Dr Hodkins"

"Hodgins" corrected Angela and Jack automatically.

"Mr Barasa said he would discuss it further with you," Ms Kipler paused looking directly at Angela, "only you."

"No way. No way. Angela is not going anywhere near this guy by herself." Jack said forcefully.

Angela turned to her fiancé with raised eyebrows.

"Ms Kipler, " Angela began "thanks for your efforts but I think Jack and I need to discuss this. Alone."

"I understand," she walked over to Angela handing her a blue folder "you may find this information useful."

Jack turned to Angela.

"Now way are you meeting with this guy alone. I won't allow it."

"Allow it," repeated Angela "I don't believe I need to ask." Angel walked away from Jack moving toward her desk.

"Angela this guy could be a serial killer, a madman or worse…"

"Jack," Angela interrupted "We have a full police check on him. He hasn't even had a parking ticket"

Jack walked towards Angela "I don't want you to go." He stopped, hanging his head.

"Jack do you trust me?" she asked.

Jack lifted his head to look at his wife to be. He trusted Angela. It was Birrambau he didn't trust. "Angela. I should go with you …."

"Jack," Angela said again as she walked over to where he was standing looking at his shoes. Taking his hands in hers she asked again softly "Jack. Do you trust me?"

Jack nodded. Angela smiled back at him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Well then I better go tell Cam I am going to be away for few days."


	2. The Waiting

The car ride home was quiet

**A/N: Nope still don't own them.**

**A/N: This is set after the season three finale (forgot to mention that before) but there aren't really any spoilers. Enjoy ******

**The Waiting**

Jack glanced at the clock again. The sixth time in the last ten minutes. The clock seemed to have all but stopped. No matter how often he looked, it couldn't quite reach midday. He turned back to his microscope. He knew Booth and Brennan wanted his analysis ASAP. But to say he was having trouble concentrating was an understatement. Booth knew the body they were presently working on was linked to a murder two years ago, but couldn't prove it. Yet. That was where Jack and the rest of the squints came in. However the squint squad was depleted. Brennan's new grad. student wasn't quite as brilliant or quick as Zac and Angela was in Florida 'talking' to her husband.

Jack rubbed his tired face. Since Angela left 3 days ago, he had hardly slept. Correction hadn't slept. At all. He came into work early today hoping that it would take his mind off the range of possible happenings that were running through his head. Tormenting him. But so far, in six hours he had achieved nothing. Well not quite nothing. He had made a lab technician cry, twice. He had shouted so loudly at Brennan's new grad student that she had wanted to hit him (he saw her fist curl) and he had broken his favourite coffee mug that Angela made for him. It had a drawing of Jack on it with the caption 'The Bugman'.

Jack sighed. Turning back to his microscope he again tried to concentrate. But instead he found his mind wandering. To Angela. To her husband. To what might be happening between them. Jack had tried hard, but he couldn't help but regress. All his insecurities, that he thought were long gone began surfacing again. He was back in high school, the science geek, the nerd with the floppy curly hair who watched as the 'Jock' got the beautiful girl.

He knew he out grew that. He had had his fair share of beautiful women throughout his life. But the small voice in the back of his head still occasionally popped up saying 'they only want you for your money'. Angela had however silenced the voice. Completely. She didn't care about his money. She loved him, for him. But she had gone to Florida on her own. And it was driving him crazy. She had phoned him of course. Morning, noon and night. Just like she had said she would. But still he would be more than happy when she returned that evening.

Arrgh. Frustrated and annoyed he reached for the band around his wrist. Only to find it gone. Angela had done that. He hadn't worn it for months. Hadn't needed it. But now, with Angela gone………. He heard footsteps quietly approaching his workstation and chose to ignore them. When they stopped nearby, he continued to ignore them. However the footsteps cleared their throat, forcing him to look up. Dr Temperance Brennan was standing quietly. Her hands up as if in surrender.

"Dr B. I didn't see you there," Jack apologised.

"No your deliberate ignoring me would cloud your sight." Jack sighed. He just wished she would go away.

"How are your investigations coming along," continued Brennan. "Have you found a link yet?"

Jack turned facing the forensic anthropologist completely. He couldn't lie. He didn't have squat.

"I am working on it. I haven't finished yet though." Even to Jack that sounded lame. He looked at Brennan expecting to see disappointment, but he didn't. Instead his boss moved closer. Leaning on the side of the desk.

"Jack," she began "you have been distracted. I see that, but I don't understand why."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Dr Brennan was brilliant, but completely oblivious at the same time. He was distracted because of Angela, why didn't she realise that? It took him a moment to realise that she was still speaking.

"It isn't logical. Your distracted because Angela is away. Nothing has changed since she left. You still love her. She still loves you. You have a job to do, so do it."

"Dr Brennan," Jack began, "its not that simple."

Brennan moved closer to Jack. And smiled.

"Yes Jack it is. I know Angela. I know how she feels about you. She has gone to Florida. To talk to her soon to be ex husband. That is all. Now go back to work please."

Jack smiled, for the first time since Angela left. She may often be tactless but for once she had said exactly the right thing. Jack actually felt better.

"Thanks Dr B.," said Jack "I just wish she was home"

"Well," said a voice behind him "Your in luck."

Angela was back.

**So what happened in Florida? **

**Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel ******


	3. Homecoming

The car ride home was quiet

**A/N: Nope still don't own them.**

**A/N: I suck at updating I know. Sorry too much to do (too much reading of other Fanfictions ********) and not enough time. Enjoy ******

**Homecoming**

Jack drove into the driveway of his home. Lost in thought. The car ride home had been quiet. When Angela showed up at The Jeffersonian early he had been delighted. He crossed the floor to engulf her in a huge hug, kissing her cheeks, hairs, lips every part of her he could reach. And Angela had smiled at him wanly. She looked exhausted and _sad_. Once Jack took a moment to stop and look at her, he faltered. He had never seen Angela look quite this way before. It disquieted him. He suggested he take her home. She clearly needed some rest.

As soon as they got in the car Angela closed her eyes. She didn't say a word the whole trip home and Jack assumed she had fallen asleep. But when he pulled the car up to the front steps her eyes opened. She turned to him and smiled. A weak, unhappy, un Angela smile. Jack got out and grabbed her bag from the back. By the time he reached Angela's door she had already let herself out and was walking up the steps. Jack took the stairs a couple at a time to catch up so he could, in true gentlemanly fashion, open the door for her.

They walked in to the huge foyer and Jack dropped Angela's bag at the base of the stairs. He suggested she go into the den while he got them both something to drink from the kitchen. Angela headed off as Jack made his way to the kitchen. He decided on hot chocolate, coffee might keep her awake, when she could do with some sleep. He was beginning to feel uneasy. He had expected Angel to be _happy_ to see him, but that didn't seem to be the case. He tried to recall a time when Angela had ever been sad. He had seen her angry, seen her mischievous, and usually he had seen her happy. The only time he remembered seeing her sad was after Kurt died and when …… she had to tell someone something she knew would hurt them.

Jack gulped. _What was Angela going to tell him?_

He walked slowly back to the den, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. When he got there he found Angela standing staring out the window. She turned at his entrance and he gestured for her to sit on the couch, before placing the mug on the coffee table in front of her. Angela raised her eyes to Jack and nodded her thanks.

"You look how I feel" Jack said, trying to keep his voice light. Blocking out the dread that was beginning to fill his heart.

"I could say the same" Angel returned, not looking at him, but rather reaching out for her drink.

"Well that bed of ours," he began "seems so big when I am in it by myself." He smiled as he looked at her. A Jack smile, cheeky and warm.

Angela looked up from her coffee and smiled in return. But not an Angela smile, full of warmth, from the heart. A weak smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes. Jack walked towards her and sat down on the couch. Next to her but not close. He didn't want to crowd her and his head was again spinning with possibilities as to why she looked so sad. He reached his arm along the back, and at the same time Angela laid her head back so it was resting on his arm.

They sat is silence. Jack didn't know if he should talk, or just let Angela compose whatever it was she was going to say. He peeked a quick glance her way and saw her eyes and cheeks glistening. It nearly broke his heart. Angela rarely cried. She was so full of life and hope, such an optimist, there wasn't often occasion. And now seeing her so sad was unbearable. He would do anything to stop the pain, but wasn't quite sure what.

They sat for a few moments and Jacks head again went into overdrive. All the terrible possibilities his mind had been conjuring up, all the insecurities that had resurfaced over the last few days again came bubbling to the surface. And no matter what way he looked at it he came to the same conclusion _Angela was sad because she had to tell him, that seeing Barrasa again had brought back all the reasons of why she married him in the first place and she was leaving him._

Jack sighed quietly. He couldn't move. The thought of losing Angela was almost too much for him to bare. But he couldn't stand to see her like this either, so decided that he would do what he had to, to make her smile again. He would let her go.

So busy was he in his own head he didn't notice that Angela had moved closer, her head now lying on his shoulder. When he realised he put his arm around he shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I am so sorry Jack," Angela began.

Jack was barely listening. He was finding it hard to sit there, knowing what was coming. He could basically hear her voice in her head, telling him she was leaving. It took a moment to realise she was actually still talking.

"I tried. I really did. I talked, I cajoled, I pleaded. I told him how happy I was. What a great guy you were. But nothing worked."

_What?_

"I thought if I explained who you were, what you did, how you made me feel, he would understand. But he seemed to know so much about you already, even about the Gravedigger. I even tried appealing to his better nature – you know 'If you really cared for me you would want me to be happy'. I even begged. But he is adamant . No divorce."

Jack was stunned. Did he hear her correctly, she was sad because Barrasa wouldn't sign the papers? Was that it? He let out a very girlie squeal. It escaped his mouth before he had a chance to censor himself.

"Jack did you actually hear me? For someone who has just been given really bad news you seem inordinately happy"

"Oh Baby, its okay!" the glee in his voice was evident.

"Jack!" Angela said, standing her hands found her hips and her eyes narrowed "What? You thought I was going to run away with Barrasa? You think that little of me?" Anger flashed in her eyes.

"NO" Jack declared as he too stood quickly, making Angela take a step back, hands dropping from her hips in an attempt to steady herself. "I think a lot of you. I have thought of nothing but you! But my minds been going crazy Angie," he reached out and took her hands in his. "All the insecurities I had, all the nerd, science geek fears of not being worthy of someone like you came upon me and……" he kissed her hands, "I love you. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you could actually love me back"

Jack bowed his head contritely. Angela let out a slow breath. Shaking her head she reached up, and cupped his chin. Forcing him to look in her eyes. She smiled. A real Angela smile.

"Well I am a bit crazy you know," she began moving closer still, hands going around his neck. Jacks arms slid around her waist automatically "I fell in love with a bug loving, conspiracy mad science geek."

"I am sorry Babe" Jack stated quietly "But we will work this out. If you want a wedding. You will get a wedding"

Angela smiled again and leaned in and kissed him. Sighing. Looking happy again.

"C'mon, let me take you to bed"

Angela raised her eyebrows at Jack.

"Just to sleep baby, just to sleep."

Angela let herself be guided by Jack. He took her out of the den, across the foyer and started up the stairs, an idea of how to get Angela her wedding beginning to form in the back of his mind.

**Yes all us authors love reviews. We're weird that way ******

**So what happened in Florida? **

**Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel ******


	4. A trip to New York ?

**A/N: Nope still don't own them. Not sure I want to either, the pressure would be too much**

**A/N: I suck at updating I know. Too much real life to do multi- chapter fics.**

**A trip to New York??**

Angela was trying hard to concentrate. It was nearly midday, and today she had achieved very little. Luckily there was nothing pressing. A few 'Limbo' skulls to put faces too, a new 'trick' she was trying to get the Angelator to do, and a stack of paperwork from past files. Luckily Cam was in Boston guest lecturing to County Coroners. Angela was sure she would not be pleased.

Angela couldn't help it. She had tried, really tried to do what she had to do, but her mind kept wandering. Her husband, who was not yet her ex-husband, had again refused to sign the divorce papers. Jack had said they would work it out, but they hadn't as yet spent too much time discussing it.

Jack was too busy bending over backwards, trying to get forgiveness for doubting Angela's feelings. And Angela was enjoying it far too much to tell him to stop. A smile tugged at Angela's mouth. So far he had brought her breakfast in bed every morning, taken her to her favourite restaurants for dinner and taken her shopping where he tagged along, not complaining, and sitting quietly outside the change room to ooh and ahh appreciatively at her choices. She even went to a couple of extra shops just to prolong the agony. Angel stifled a giggle at the thought. She did however, get Jack a present - in the form of a cute, red, lacy teddie which made him clutch his heart dramatically the first time she wore it.

Angela sighed. But that had stopped. Jack was called away the day before yesterday to New York to deal with some emergency The Cantilever Group couldn't possibly sort without him.

Getting up from her desk, Angela moved towards the stack of files teetering precariously on her desk. She picked up the first one absent mindedly. Opening it up she forced her mind to pay attention. It was a case Booth had brought in a few weeks ago, a guy they had found wedged between two cars in a wreckers yard. Correction, half a guy. They hadn't been able to find his left leg or either of his arms. That however hadn't stopped Brennan from identifying him, or Booth from catching the bad guy.

A tap at the door broke Angela's concentration. She looked up and saw Brennan in the doorway. Again a smile broke across her face.

"Sweetie," she began moving away from the desk and towards her friend "what a surprise. You coming to see little old me."

"Angel you are not old. You are only 30. Your also not little, even with out heels you tower over me." Brennan replied.

"It's a saying Bren. Not everything has to be taken literally."

Brennan moved in to the room and flopped down on the couch. Angela turned and leaned against her desk. "So how are those Limbo faces coming? Have you finished any yet?" Angela indulged her with a smile.

"No. Just as none of them were finished last time you asked, which by my clock was 53 minutes ago"

"What is taking so long?" asked Brennan.

"What is the hurry Sweetie? They have been in Limbo forever."

"Angela, " Brennan chastised "everybody deserves a name and a proper burial. It is what we do."

"You're bored" Angela retorted.

"What. No, I'm not. These remains need to be identified. I have plenty to keep me busy. I have hundreds of bodies to examine, a new grad student to find, emails to answer …." Brennan trailed off.

"You know Bren, it's okay to miss him"

"Who?"

"Oh Sweetie," Angela laughed, "don't play dumb. It so doesn't become you. For the last two days you have been popping in to my office every hour or so, asking me about unimportant things, chatting, generally being a bother all because you miss Booth"

"No I don't" said Brennan, but the words didn't even convince herself.

"Look," said Angela "why don't we head to the Diner for some lunch. It will distract us both. You can even call Booth and see if he will tell you any great FBI secrets he is learning in Virginia. Then you can tell him you miss him and beg him to come home early"

"Angela I am not begging Booth to come home early" Brennan stated standing and walking towards her friend.

"Okay, well then you just call him, tell he you miss him. We'll eat and talk about when the two of your are likely to get a clue" Angela headed out the door laughing as she walked, while Brennan followed along the smile on her lips, betraying the frown she was trying so hard to form.

When Angela arrived back at the Jeffersonian a couple of hours later, she thought she would be finally able to concentrate. She had had a great lunch with Brennan, talking through possibilities of what to do with her husband, talking about Booth and just generally chatting. Angela was only slightly disappointed that Brennan had insisted they go back to work, rather than go shopping.

As she walked back into her office, she went straight to the Angelator. Having decided that that was where she would focus her energy until it was time to go home. She dropped her bag on the couch only to have it buzz in protest. Grabbing it back, she ferreted around until her hand connected with her phone.

Flipping it open and seeing the caller ID a smile spread across her face.

"He Baby," she cooed into the phone "This is a pleasant surprise"

"Hey Angie," replied Jack "what are you up to?"

"Oh you know me," Angela continued walking toward the Angelator "hard at work as always"

"Really? Is that why when I called you half an hour ago, and an hour ago, and an hour and a half ago, the young intern who answered the phone told me you were at lunch"

Angela flopped down on the chair.

"Well apart from that I have been flat out. Where are you anyway? It seems very noisy?"

"I am on my way home baby. All finished up here so I commandeered the company plane. I should be touching down about 6pm"

Angela let out a squeal of glee in response.

"Do you want to me at _The Italian _at 7? We can have a nice dinner to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Angela asked sitting up in her chair, already mentally picking out what she would wear.

"You, me, us – anything you like. So what do you say? Want to go on a date with me?"

Angela sighed happily. Standing she walked towards the couch.

"Of course. I'll see you at 7. Love you"

"Love you too" ended Jack as he hung up.

Angela pulled up at the restaurant a few minutes after 7. Suprisingly, she got a spot right out the front. _The Italian_ was in an old converted warehouse right in the heart of D.C. She had been here a couple of times before with Jack so knew the food and service would be exquisite. It was all about the meal here. No rushing. It also seemed a little like the Hotel California. Everybody entered via the front, but the exit took you out at the side, so if you didn't know better it looked like 'you could check in but never leave'.

Angela walked up the steps briskly before entering the large foyer. As before the first thing she noticed was the beautiful aroma emanating from the kitchen. She then looked up at the gorgeous ceiling. Thousand of small lights twinkled down at her so it looked like she was standing outside on a beautiful clear night.

Taking a couple of steps forward she moved towards the entrance of the restaurant, mildly surprised that the Maitre'de was not standing there waiting to greet her.

"Hey Beautiful"

Angela turned to the voice to see Jack standing waiting for her. They quickly walked to each other. Angela throwing her arms around Jacks neck, as he slid his arms around her waist. A long, lingering kiss said hello for both of them.

"Miss me?" asked Jack a little huskily when they broke apart.

"Maybe," Angel replied "are you sure this place is open? It looks awfully quiet." She paused for a moment "Though it smells great"

"Angie," Jack began, dropping his arms and grasping her hands "Lets have a quick chat before we go in"

Jack led Angela to a love seat under the window. Angela eyed Jack suspiciously. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"I have a confession to make. I wasn't in New York." Jack took a deep breath and continued "I was in Florida"

**So what happened in Florida? Tune in next time to find out.**

**P.S. Us authors like reviews :)**


	5. The Wedding?

The car ride home was quiet

**A/N: Nope still don't own them. Not sure I want to either; the pressure would be too much**

**A/N: I suck at updating I know. Too much real life to write multi- chapter fics. (plus of course having to read Sensate Focus by 5Steamboatsshipping co. If you haven't read, and you are over 18, I highly recommend it ********)**

**The Wedding?**

"I have a confession to make. I wasn't in New York." Jack took a deep breath and continued "I was in Florida"

Angela stood and took a couple of steps away before turning back to face Jack.

"You were where?" she questioned, sure she had heard him wrong.

"Florida. You were so upset when you came home I had to do something." Jack's eyes pleaded with Angela.

"I thought _we_ were going to discuss this. I thought _we_ were going to work out how to deal with this. I thought _we_ were doing this together." Angela began pacing, she couldn't deny that she wasn't shocked, but she was also quietly excited and thrilled – Jack being all 'take charge'.

"I know, but something you said," Jack stood and walked towards her grabbing her hands "about appealing to his better nature got me thinking."

Angela remained silent, waiting for more. Realising she wasn't about to chime in Jack continued.

"So I thought I would try appealing to his worse nature"

Angela opened her mouth in shock, then quickly closed it again, not quite sure what to say.

"What did you do?" she questioned, almost a whisper.

Jack took a deep breath, looking Angela square in the eye.

"I offered him a million dollars if he would sign the divorce papers" There he had told her.

Angela shook her head trying to grasp what he had just said. Dropping Jack's hands she began to pace again. "You offered him a million dollars?" She stopped pacing and turned to face him. Taking a step forward closer to Jack she said, very quietly, "What did he say?"

"He said no."

Angela's face fell. While she was a little turned around by what Jack was telling her and she knew it was wrong, she had felt a small glimmer of hope. Seeing Angela's face Jack hurried to go on.

"He said you were the most amazing women in the world, worth so much more. Beautiful, funny, warm and wonderful. He couldn't say enough about how perfect you were. He also said I was lucky, I was a very rich man, I had you and I had a lot of money, and he really emphasised the _lot_. He then said you were worth ten times that much."

Angela lifted her eyes. They were as big as saucers. Grabbing Jack's hand she said "You didn't give him ten millions dollars did you, just so we could get married."

"Would it matter? Really? It is only money Angie. It doesn't mean much" He reached out and stroked her cheek, wiping his thumb gently across the bone, smiling, eyes shining with adoration.

"All I want is for you to be happy. Money is something that is necessary for living yes, but the amount I have is bordering on obscene and ultimately it is useless if we can't be together. If I had to give up everything in order to keep you I would. No hesitation"

Angela dropped Jack's hands, she walked back to the love seat and flopped down putting her head in her hands. Lifting her eyes back to Jack, she smiled tentatively at Jack. She had to give it to him. No one had ever made her feel as special as Jack did. But ten million dollars?

"I can't believe you gave him ten million dollars."

"Well not exactly" Jack walked toward Angela and kneeled in front of her "When I said sure, I would give him 10 if he signed the divorce papers, he changed his mind again"

"What?? He changed his mind again? Oh God, Jack," groaned Angela "What a mess. He is just playing with us. I am so sorry, look what I got us into. All for being stupid and drinking to much and jumping over a broom." Angela closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, sighing.

Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out some papers. Handing them over, Angela looked at him in surprise before she opened them with trembling hands. Seeing signatures in all the right places she let out a scream of delight.

"He signed, you got him to sign." She threw her arms around Jack "What? How did you?… That's amazing Jack I …." The words all fell ou, a complete jumble "So how much did you have to give him? Wait. Do I want to know?"

"He told me he didn't want ten million dollars, he just wanted to make sure I loved you enough. He did however, take the one. Best money I ever spent, by the way." Jack grinned at her.

Angela however wasn't really listening, she didn't care. All she knew was that they could get married. She started kissing Jack on every available piece of skin she could find. Cheeks, neck, hands. Jack groaned in response. When she finally ran out of places to kiss him she stopped and took his face in her hands.

"Let's go then" she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Go?"

"Yes, let's grab that company plane and go to Las Vegas, tonight. Let's get married"

Jacks smile faltered a little. He looked a little dumbfounded.

"I thought you wanted a big wedding" he reminded her.

"I don't care about that anymore. We have waited long enough. C'mon let's go" Angela stood up, dragging Jack to his feet with her, she started heading for the door.

"Hang on Angie." Jack stopped and turned Angela back towards him. "We could go and hop on a plane now and get married in Vegas if that is what you want. But through those doors," he pointed to the entrance to the dining area "are about 80 of our friends. And up those stairs," this time he pointed to the stairs leading to the women's powder room on the first floor "is Brennan with what I hope you will think is the most beautiful wedding dress ever. And while our friends forgave us for running out on our last wedding, they may not be so forgiving this time."

"You have got everyone here?" Jack nodded "And the minister?" Jack nodded again "And my dad?" Jack nodded again.

"Everyone baby, everyone. So what do you say, do you want to marry me?"

Angela let out an enormous squeal and threw her arms around Jack, kissing him again and again.

"Give me ten minutes" she finally said, pulling away from him and heading towards the stairs.

Jack turned and began walking toward the entrance doors only to be grabbed moments later and spun around by Angela.

"I love you" she said kissing him lightly on the lips before turning and heading back to the stairs to get ready for their wedding.

**So that is it. And now they live happily ever after. Feel free to let me know what you think.**


End file.
